Buying and Seling!
by Madwren
Summary: Kagome Sango and Inuyasha are wandering through a city looking for Miroku. What will Happen if Kagome and Sango are Kidnapped and sold to various men who come along? who know who the men will be! could they be Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku?
1. Chapter 1

Hey new fan fic!! #3!! Enjoy. Buying and Selling  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango wandered the streets of a large village looking for Miroku. "Stupid lech most likely asking more girls to bear his child." Inuyasha mumbled to himself not wanting the girls to hear him.  
  
They came upon a rather odd looking street. Kagome thought it looked a little modern for this time. It had a large stone house at the end of the street. "Inuyasha maybe we should split up and look around." Kagome asked while walking a little farther away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Fah fine but meet back here soon and don't go too far off. We will leave with or with out Miroku in one hour." Inuyasha said as he took off down the western streets of the city. Sango took on last look at her friend and said " See you in a little while Kagome." and took off to the east. Which left Kagome with the South. Which kept going on the road they were already on. She started on her way.  
  
As she walked down the street she noticed that there were less and less people as she got closer to the stone house. There were lots of weirdo's that kept coming up to her buy things. Now she regretted leaving the safety of her friends Inuyasha and Sango. Deciding that she had gone far enough, Kagome started to head back to the spot she was supposed to meet Inuyasha and Sango. She turned around quickly and started off at a fast paced and ran into someone. Afraid it might be some scary weirdo Kagome slowly raised her head to make eye contact with and extremely hansom man with blonde hair.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Kagome said hurriedly with a slight blush on her face because he was really cute and she felt stupid for bumping into him.  
  
"That's quite all right I was just on my way to my house." He said with a smooth voice. "My name is Greco, what's yours?" he added.  
  
"M-My na-name's K-Kagome." she stuttered  
  
"I've never seen you around here where are you from." He asked slowly  
  
"My friend and I are here from far away and are visiting a friend."  
  
"Is that so? Well that would explain your strange garments."  
  
"Well I've got to go my friend will me worried." She said as she started to walk away from him but she was lost. Some how all of her surroundings seemed to have changed and she had no clue where she was.  
  
" What's wrong are you lost? Why don't you come to my place and we will sort things out." He suggested as he stepped a little closer to her .  
  
"N-n-no I think I can find my way."  
  
"Come now don't be silly come on." He now had his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No." she said firmly  
  
"too bad he whispered." Then he brought a cloth out from under his cloak and placed it over her mouth. Her body suddenly went limp and she fell into her arms. 'Good .' he thought to himself. 'New merchandize. I wonder how Tidus id coming along.'  
  
Sango was walking down an extremely crowed street saw a man she thought looked like Miroku walk in to an empty ally way. Thinking that it was him she followed. "Miroku, Miroku is that you." she called softly.  
  
The man turned around and saw Sango. He had Brown hair and an expressionless face that lit up as he saw Sango. He knew at his first glance at her she was a demon slayer and those were very rare.  
  
"Sorry but my name is Tidus and I no not of this Miroku."  
  
"Oh sorry to bug you good sir." She bid him farewell and was about to go on her way when he called to her.  
  
"Please will you help me." He croaked trying to sound weak.  
  
"What is it sir?"  
  
"Could you come here for a moment?" he asked beckoning her closer. She stepped close to him and didn't see the rag he had in his hand.  
  
"I would like you to accompany me to my residents." He said in more of a regular voice.  
  
"Sorry sir I am b.." she was cut of when he placed the rag over her mouth and nose and she breathed in the sent. Then everything went dark and she passed out.  
  
As she awoke she became more and more aware that she was being carried but by who she wondered?? Sango looked around and noticed that she was in a persons arms and was being touched behind her neck as if to be examined, "Wa-whats going on??''  
  
"You told me that she would not wake from her slumber until I was good and ready" The other man said. The man known as Tidus was looking rather cross then the other man turned his head. It was Miroku, and he was smiling rather happily. He was the one who was buying Sango, but Sango did not realize this at this point in time. Miroku was smiling and dragging his eyes slowly down her body and Sango who had no idea that here cloths had been altered looked down to find that she wore a rather skimpy bathing suite outfit with a short skirt that was transparent and showed her under garments. She blushed jumped up, and ran to the nearest thing to cover up with which just happened to be Miroku's purple linen cloth. Miroku liked the close contact with Sango very much so as soon as his little mind begin to put together the almost naked girl in his cloth smelling of honey and roses. I like this he thought, so he decided to take full advantage of the situation and groping was the only word that crossed his mind. So he began to grope Sango. She looked up at him smiled then sprawled her hand very roughly across face very fast.  
  
"Ouch what was that for??''  
  
"Stupid lech you know better than to go wandering off and god knows what happened to...have you seen Kagome or Inuyasha????''  
  
Tidus blushed as Kagome was carried in by rather odd looking man with golden hair and very blue eyes she roused and looked over her shoulder to the smiling man and she yelled and screamed until he put her down then she ran to Sango. They both backed up slowly Sango spotted her cloths and dashed for them and pulled her top over her then she stumbled into her pants. Kagome still trying to seek some refuge found Sango stood behind her and they both fell to the floor on on-top of the other all the men eyed them curiously, they looked half amused and half aroused.  
  
"Hey umm.didn't I buy her. She's mine now right???'' Miroku said not taking his eyes off Sango.  
  
"Yours fat chance you ass-whole Hinati!!!!!!!!!!'' Sang screamed now getting up off the floor. Miroku looked hurt but he did not seem to show this very effectively.  
  
The man spoke to Miroku. "Yes anything but she was a is a slayer and I believe they are very hard to cope with. You could have had this beautiful young lady that was in a strange garment. Well was strange." He gestured over to Kagome who was wearing a night gown that had no straps was very low cut and was see through everywhere but the top. On the sides of the outfit there were slits that went from the waste down. The only thing that really covered her body was her under wear (that were silky and had rainbows on them) and the top halve of the gown.  
  
Kagome tapped the dumbfound Sango on the shoulder and asked, "How the hell do you plan to get out of here?!"  
  
"Well" she started now having her regular outfit back on "well lets split up. You take that door to the right and I will take the one to the left." she said as the two girls headed for the doors behind them.  
  
"Good luck" Kagome said to her friend. "We will meet in the market in 5 minutes Inuyasha is gonna kill us."  
  
"Enough chitchat we gotta go before the guys realize that we are gone. And if we split up it will be harder for them to catch the both of us." Then they separated.  
  
Sango had found the door outside but as for Kagome was not so lucky. She went into another room. The room was pitch black and she could not see a thing. She felt her way along the wall trying to find a door but all she found was more wall. Suddenly she heard someone shout one went this way the went into the show room. 'Damn!!' Kagome thought. 'I am in the show room, whatever the hell that is.' She then heard the door in the room open and people walk in. she tried to back up into a corner but tripped and fell on something soft with a loud thud.  
  
"She's over hear!" one of the men yelled. Kagome then felt two arms wrap around her and hold her so she couldn't move. Then another rag found its way across her face again. And that's all she remembered before everything went black again.  
  
Hey what u think. Hope u like it!  
  
Madwren 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I have been neglecting this story! But I will try to update more often! Thanks to my lone reviewers I love you all! I worship, love, praise, obsess over, and am addicted too, but I do not or never will own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome awoke in a dark room. She found out that the soft thing she had landed on last night was a bed of pillows. 'I hope Sango is safe out of these men's reach. Gods I need help. I hope Inuyasha finds me soon. Or I might be sold.'  
  
Then she heard a door open and close in the other room and a rustle of footsteps. Then two male voices. One she knew right away as Tidus and another that sounded so familiar but she couldn't place.  
  
Then she heard the one name she didn't want to hear. "I'm am here to find a mate for my friend Kohinaku. My name is Kouga."  
  
NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, Kagome thought to her self. It can't be. If he.... Oh no someone is coming. She dived into a batch of pillows and hid. Only her eyes were showing in the giant mass of pillows. Stupid me stupid me! I can't believe those men caught me! If Kouga comes over here I'm done for!!! She closed her eyes tightly hoping that they would just pass by.  
  
Kouga walked into the room full of women, not just demons but humans and half demons just alike. They all smelled really fowl and perfumed enough to make anyone gag. Even with out super sensitive smell. He looked around the large room fill with well how does one describe them, sluty women. He would just have to find one suitable enough for his friend Kohinaku. He smirked at his thought. Any of these women would suit him, it wouldn't matter because he's such a Hinati. He looked from wall to wall at the women. How gross! They were throwing themselves at him! But they all looked horrible, little sluts for the picking.  
  
"Are there any that are less sluttish and are virgins maybe? Kohinaku would love a virgin. He love the chance to break her in." Kouga said smirking.  
  
"Yes I believe the newest girl is a virgin she was just brought in today. Very exotic." Tidus said indicating for him to go to the next room. "She really strange. The garments she wore and the way she acted completed her charm. She's one of a kind. I think she might just interest you too lord Kouga. I'd be happy to sell her to you. She's just in this room. Very wild, we had to keep her in here because she kept trying to get away. And she has been hiding from all the customers. So you'll be the first to see her." Tidus led him to the door, put the key in, and turned it. The lock clicked. Tidus reached for the doorknob and it turned.  
  
Inuyasha had been waiting an hour. He figured they got lost and would make it back soon, but no one did. "Dammit I knew I shouldn't have let them run off!" he shouted at no one at all receiving a few strange looks from passer buyers. "When I get a hold of her I swear I make HER sit!" Inuyasha was about to leave when he saw Sango racing toward him. And Miroku followed her close behind.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" he asked as Sango reached him and hid behind him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Huh.... WHERE'S KAGOME?! HAVE YOU SEEN HER AT ALL?!"  
  
"I'M TRYING TO HIDE FROM THAT PERVERT LECHER WHO THINKS HE JUST BOUGHT ME! KAGOME IS IN THAT BRICK HOUSE WAY DOWN THERE! JUST KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Sango said now hiding completely behind Inuyasha. (SHE A LIL OOC ( SORRY)  
  
Miroku walked up calmly when he saw Sango reach Inuyasha and hide behind him. "Come here Sango. You will have to eventually." He stated. (OK, OK so maybe he's a lil' OOC too, Sorry ()  
  
"NEVER MIROKU!" Sango screamed back at him.  
  
"Miroku leave Sango alone! Dammit you act like you own her!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"But I doooooooooo see!" Miroku held out a contract." So there it is in bold print. She's mine." Inuyasha walked out over to Miroku took his contract, looked it over, then with a swipe of his claws it was shredded and laying on the floor. "M-M-My contract! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku with nothing but disgust. Whatever respect the monk had earned from the dog demon was out the window now. "What kind of person would buy a woman for their own pleasures? Miroku why did you do?"  
  
"Inuyasha I had no intentions of forcing myself on Sango. But they were planning on selling her to an old balding forty-year-old man. It was all for the group. Now we need to get back there!" Miroku said turning on heal to walk toward the big brick house.  
  
"Hold it! Why the hell are we going back there?" Sango yelled. Then she realized something. "Kagome!"  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE! I SWEAR TO GOD IF SHE'S HURT I WILL KILL WHO EVER DID IT!" Inuyasha roared walking over to the monk and Sango. "Well spit it out!"  
  
"Inuyasha we need to get to that house as soon as possible! Their men that sell women to men because...." Sango trailed off.  
  
"Because what?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Because they can't find a mate or wife any other way. They have very bad people skills." Miroku explained.  
  
"THEN LETS GO! Maybe we can buy Kagome back before some old perv does!" Inuyasha said picking up his pace slightly. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peeking out from her hiding place she could see two pairs of feet. One bare foot and one clad in black soft leather shoes. "She should be here somewhere. There are only so many places for her to hide." Tidus told Kouga walking over to look around to curtain. "Come on out little one someone wants to see you."  
  
Kagome just covered her eyes and tried not to breathe so loud.  
  
*  
  
Kouga knew she was in the room and she simple smelled wonderful. It smelt so familiar but he just couldn't place it! it smelled of Vanilla, blended with something woody, and something ambery, with just a hint of something musky. It was a deliciously fresh. He wouldn't mind smelling that all day! Taking a step toward the pillows he knew he found her. "Now why don't you come out?" He said nudging the pile slightly. "I won't bite. But if you don't come out I might just." He smirked as he saw a hand appear from the pile. He took the hand in his and pulled her up. During this little escapade she kept her head down so her hair hung in her face. Kouga took in her form before anything. The see through dress she had on clung to her curves just right. He took in her long lushes' legs and flat tummy with hungry eyes. He resisted the urge to drool. He began to walk toward her when he heard a slight sniffle and the smell of salt. 'She crying!' Not even bothering to look at her face he pulled her into an embrace. It felt familiar to hug her. "Shhh I won't hurt you. Now please look at me." Kouga just wanted to see how beautiful this woman was. She certainly smelled good enough!  
  
Kagome slowly lifted her head, to gaze right into the eyes of a dumbstruck Kouga. "Kagome?" she heard him whisper softly, almost too soft to her to hear. "Kagome what are you doing in a place like this?"  
  
That was the last straw for Kagome. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The embarrassment and all her fears of being bought by Kouga were too much and the poor girl passed out right into his arms.  
  
"KAGOME! HEY WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I SWEAR IF YOU MEN DISGRACED HER IN ANY WAY, I'LL COME BACK AND RIP YOUR HEADS RIGHT OFF THOSE DAINTY SHOULDERS OF YOURS." Kouga snarled to Tidus.  
  
"Sir please lower your voice. Some of the girls are sleeping. Now are you interested in purchasing her then please pick her up and follow me." Tidus said turning on heel to go to the front desk where he and the wolf would negotiate a good price. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was running now, he was worried about Kagome. The door to the brick house was now within an arm length. With one swift movement he flung it open and was almost knocked back by the over powering smell of sweat and some putrid perfume. Covering his nose with his sleeve he slowly took a step into the room. Looking around, he saw three of the four walls were covered in cages, which were filled with HUMANS, DEMONS, AND HALF-DEMONS! Inuyasha was glad he had made the others wait outside. Keeping to the center of the room to be sure he was out of the reach of any of the women's arms reaching out to him he slowly ambled toward the small desk at the back of the room. There rested a small bell in which Inuyasha reached out and rang bring forth a man with blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hello," he purred out. "My I help you?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha said in a tone meaning business "I'm looking for a girl with raven hair and brown eyes. Do you have her here?"  
  
Greco paused to think for a moment. "Ah yes but I think we just sold her."  
  
Inuyasha ruffly grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Take me to the room that you kept the girl you just sold! Now!" he spat out sharply shaking him harder. Then throwing him on the floor.  
  
Greco keeping his impassive face on as he stepped up and lead Inuyasha to the room that was once that day Kagome's. Taking a wiff of the air he knew this was her room. "Who did you sell her too."  
  
"Sorry sir but we aren't allowed to give out such informa" the man was cut off as Inuyasha slammed him into one stone wall.  
  
"I'll ask one more time before I start removing body parts." He said gruffly.  
  
"Ok, ok it was a Demon named Kouga. H-he was very insistent on purchasing her. And he promised harm to anyone else that hurt her much less touched. He left not to long ago going out north." Inuyasha set him down none to gently then took off out side.  
  
'Kagome please be alright! I swear if that wolf touches you then I'll kill him.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* WOW CHAPTER TWO! Kinda short sorry! I PROMISE I WILL WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPPIE CHAOS! *Points to button in corner* REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Later days! Madwren 


End file.
